1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method, device and computer readable recording medium for preventing an input error when information is inputted through a touch screen, and more specifically, to a method, device and computer readable recording medium, in which data input is accomplished when a touch on the touch screen is finished not when the touch starts, so that desired data can be inputted without an error only when a user finishes the touch at a correct point, and at the same time, a grammar check is performed on the inputted character information and thus only grammatically correct data are displayed as correct input data, thereby preventing incorrect input of the user.
2. Discussion of the Background
In accordance with the trends of miniaturizing mobile terminals and implementing user-oriented interfaces, input interface techniques using a touch screen are widely used.
Generally, a touch screen is an apparatus in which a touch panel capable of sensing a user's touch is included in a display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) so that a user may perform a desired operation. Since such a touch screen allows a user to perform a desired operation without an additional input means such as a keyboard or the like, it is widely used in small-sized terminals (e.g., a cellular phone, an MP3 player, a navigator) that are limited in space compared with other apparatus.
In general, a terminal provided with a touch screen includes a monitor as a display unit, a touch panel attached to the monitor, a control unit for controlling a variety of application programs installed in the terminal according to a signal sensed in the touch panel, and one or more devices for performing various operations under the control of the control unit. Here, specifically, the touch panel is configured to have several layers including specially processed electrode glass (ITO glass) and electrode film (ITO film) and recognizes a touch point as a coordinate value when a hand, a pen, or the like touches the surface of the touch panel. The control unit receives a position signal corresponding to the recognized coordinate value and controls the devices to process a corresponding function.
In keeping with the trends of miniaturizing terminals, a display unit included in a is terminal may be limited in size. Accordingly, an area occupied by an input interface that can be displayed on the touch screen is also reduced. Therefore, if a user does not use a pointed tool (e.g., a stylus pen) when he or she inputs desired information through the input interface displayed on the touch screen, input errors may frequently occur. For example, when the user inputs character information using a keyboard displayed on the touch screen, an input error may occur by touching a key neighboring a desired key by mistake. If such an input error occurs, the user suffers from the inconvenience of deleting the character information inputted by the user and re-inputting correct character information.
Thus, it is beneficial to develop a technique for minimizing user's input errors when a user inputs information through a terminal having a touch screen.